ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward's Secret/Text
Text Wards Secert. She looked at them and a signle overweight tear spat out from her eye. How could it of cume to this? Bellr frowned at her two suiters and wantd to slap them a punch to thier smug litle face! Bella cried and preyed for them. They had become fahomosexuals! They locked at eachother like hey looked and Bella before they gayed themselves! Edward stoked Jobob's cheap. "Let's be togather foreva" He said, cooingly. "Let's! And to cememnt our pertersion let me turn into a wolf becore we bum love." And he did. And Bella looked on and she cried. y had this happened? Why has god alloud this? It wan't write! As if to answer her preyers, a single white light shune down from clouds up in the sky on the gorunf. "Belle," It spoke in a cumforting, manly voice not like a fatter "I am sorry you fell in for mosex." Bella ran up to and hagged the light, cting. "Why god? Cannot you undo?" God patted her soulder with his golden light. "No I cannot, Bella. It is not...OF MY WORK!" DUN DUN UND So Bella pashed God away and ran into the forrest, tears streaming like rivers in the air. Sexah Ward and fat ugly wolf indian looked after her longing. "I have realised the error of my ways." Said Edward, cryingly. "Me too. We were mistaked to fall in love with eachother in the not good boy and boy way, especially when we had a sex yixen in front of our very eyes!" They both neeled and began to pray. "Oh father who art in Heaven, Hallow be thy name. We, but lambs of your shepardry, have mistaken most foal. We want you're forgiveness so we may love Joan insteed!" God came down from clouds in heavan and put a hand on both thier shoulder. "You must make it up to me for the hanus thingy you both did. I understand you felt rong and wanted to hurt Bella. She needs you." They both nodded. God spoke "You must both give me a finger to show you mean bussiness." Edward, without hesitation, stood up and lept for the nearest tree. He broke off a branch, and put it in his mouth. He then grabbed the pointer finger of his left hand and wriggled it, then reefed it then tore the tithe off entirely. He howled kind of like Jackob in New Moon, and small streams of red shiny blood came from the wound. "Here God, here is my debt. I am worthy og loving you and Bella." God nodded, and turned to jacob. "And you?" jacob bit his throbing lip, tears in his eyes. He was alive, not like Edward! He would hurt and bleed and not grow his finger gack. Jacob spat in God's face and turned into a wolf and ran way. He would rather love the men than lose a finger! God threw a lightening bolt and fried the wolf. He spasmed in airt for a moment then died. God went over, grabbed his soul and punched it in the face. "You have made your choice, Jay Black. Now you must sugffer punish ment until you realise the error of your ways!" He opened a hole and thre Jacob into hell. He turned to Edward. Go Edward, Bella is weighting for you by the trees." Edward thanked his One True Lord, and turned and ran t to the trees. Bella was crying. She was on a clifftop, looking at the pale blue oceen below her. It shone up at her like a moonless night. She cired. "Oh God, I love you so. Edward, jacob, i will always remembr you how you." A single tear fell and she took a step forward oof the cliff. But....Edward came and flapped and saved her! He held her tight, his well body stroking Bella gently and she quivered whiff his torch. "I have fixed myself Joan and now I will only love you." "I love you too, Bella." Bella said as she looked up into his smouldering amber eyes. She kissed him,and god watched on smeling. All well. Text Category:Full texts